Last Night
by SoulEater879
Summary: It's the night before the ceremonial duel. Yugi and Yami each share anxiety and sorrow in their hearts. Yugi thinks Yami wants to leave him to be with his friends in the after life of Ancient Egypt. That all the time they spent together was for not. How wrong he is!
1. Chapter 1 - Broken Heart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make any sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told that it's much better. I hope you like it.

NOTE: Sorry if it seems kinda a rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains a LEMON! Don't like then don't read. I don't want to offend anybody!

_**Chapter 1 - Just One Night**_

The night was quiet as the ship that had sailed that afternoon, quietly floated down river. Within the ship, Yugi sat alone. He was looking at his cards, one by one; to improve and prepare his deck for the big match that would take place the following day. A duel in which he had accepted, although the pain it caused his soul was great, he could not escape it. A match that had crossed his mind several times, but he never thought it would happen like this. A duel that would measure all the skill and experience he had, in addition to defining his future, not just as a duelist, but as a person.

It was the ceremonial duel against the Pharaoh, Yami. Or should he call him Atem? That was his real name after all, but Yugi didn't care. To him, he was still his Pharaoh.

In his mind, there was nothing but the inevitable to come, but he couldn't lose focus on what he was doing now. He thought to himself _'How many years has it been since my grandfather gave me the millennium puzzle? Six? Seven maybe? Not to mention the many years it took me to solve the puzzle.'_ He remembered perfectly when he had placed the last piece, and the spirit of Pharaoh came from inside, with his piercing gaze and safe air.

Since that day, they had been together, sharing one body and soul. And thanks to him, Yugi was able to acquire the confidence in himself that he has now, which for a time Yugi believed was nonexistent. So Yugi couldn't refuse to this confrontation. The Pharaoh had asked to duel him and he accepted. For the sake of the Pharaoh, he had to give his best.

However, he grieved over this. Ishizu said: _"This is the final duel of two souls. The fate of all is at stake. It is the sacred ceremonial battle. Whoever wins or loses, will decide the future of the other. For they cannot live as two souls in one body."_

_"The future of the other." _The words had seared themselves into his mind. Burning, scaring.

_'What could I have done against that?'_ He thought to himself. _'Nothing, except wait for that moment to arrive.'_

He tried not to think about it, he tried to continue working on what he was doing, but couldn't. Just thinking about tomorrow, the day that would separate him from Yami tormented him. A tear fell onto the back his hands. Warm, but full of sorrow. "Tomorrow…tomorrow is the last day." He whispered.

At that moment, he took a sleeve to his eyes to dry the tears and continued to work on assembling his deck. He couldn't let his emotions affect him now. He rushed to prepare his cards, which were ready in the golden box that the millennium puzzle, at one time, had rested. He sighed. "I can't let Yami see me like this." Looking at the box, he smiled. "This was harder than I thought."

He sat back, relaxing and forgetting for a while about the situation. "I needed to unwind a little. I need to let this all go."

"Are you sure about them?" He heard behind him, a familiar voice. "The cards you have chosen, I mean?"

Yugi turned almost at once. Seeing him, he could only manage to smile. "Yes. My deck is complete." He gets up and looks. "That's why you haven't heard from me for a while." Yugi shrugged.

"Yes," Yami, with his deep and friendly tone that he only used with Yugi, said. "I traveled to a distant corner of your mind to give you privacy."

"I see. Thank you." Yugi replied. Holding back the urge to huge Yami.

"No, thank you for accepting this challenge." Yami said, looking at Yugi now

"I will do my best." Yugi said, his heart skipping a beat as he gazed into Yami's eyes.

Yami smiled. He knew he would not be disappointed. Yugi, meanwhile, looked away, a little shy, a little sad, and then said "I know your strategies almost as well as you do. Also, when you share your mind with someone for so long, you learn a thing or two about how the other thinks."

"Indeed." Yami replied with a sad smile.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, their eyes quickly glancing away; for fear that one discovered the other's concerns. It was Yugi, who broke the silence that was forming. 'Well, it's time for you to prepare your deck. I promise not to interfere." And in the blink of an eye, literally, Yami was in the body of his friend, alone with his thoughts.

'Thank you...my little aibou.' He thought to himself, hoping Yugi heard him, wherever he was in his mind.

Yugi was alone once again. 'I don't want to fight this duel.' He thought. 'If I defeat him, he'll be gone forever.'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The anxiety came back, overwhelming him. "This will be the most difficult match of my life. But defeating the Pharaoh is my destiny, but I have so little time to…" His thought cut short. "I call him my better half, but I have made my decision and I can't turn back now. I've relied on Yami too much. But, I wish all this wasn't true. That if I win tomorrow…OH YAMI!" He cried falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest trying to hold himself together. His heart felt heavy as though it were about to shatter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Final Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make any sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told that it's much better. I hope you like it.

NOTE: Sorry if it seems kinda a rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains a LEMON! Don't like then don't read. I don't want to offend anybody!

_**Chapter 2 - Final Goodbye**_

Yami was sitting at the table, reviewing his cards, oblivious to what his friend was feeling at that time. Idly, he analyzed each card, then took it and placed it into what would be his final deck. In his mind he remembered all those duelists in which he has faced, and none compared to the confrontation he would face tomorrow. Battling Yugi, his partner, his friend, and most importantly his love.

"This is known as the Sacred Ceremonial Battle.' The words of Ishizu still reverberated in his memory. He had accepted his fate and his friend had accepted the challenge.

He looked at his chest where Yugi kept his cards, and thought 'There's Yugi's deck, chosen from the collection we have created together. But, all that belongs to him now. Well, better go find him.' He thought finally finishing his deck. 'I have finished assembling my deck Yugi. You can come back now.' He called out into the corridors of his mind, ducking his head thoughtfully. "If I win, his soul will never be free. If I lose, he will be." Yami smiled, sadly, but smiled. There was nothing else to do, think or say. It was all decided. This would be his farewell.

Yugi had spent several minutes alone before he heard Yami's soft voice asking if he was ready. Seeing that Yami had finished his deck, he could see Yami's face with a smile. It had seemed so fast, but he ran back to him quickly, as if it was life or death.

Yami rose from the table and stared at his abiou, who was in spirit form. He smiled softly. "Now we are ready," Yami said "now nothing to do but wait till the time comes.

"Yeah." Yugi sighed, sadly.

"Don't be easy to defeat, I am looking forward to an honorary match." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi smiled. "But don't let me win either."

"I didn't expect any less of you Yugi" Yami said. Smiling back, warmly.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, and then quickly looked away nervously. Neither wanted to admit that parting would cause such sorrow. "Well, I better give your body back to you," Yami said suddenly. "You must be tired and need to rest before tomorrow. I want you at your best when we duel." Yami's eyes giving his sadness away.

Yugi only nodded his head down. The words 'I am dizzy.' Spinning in his mind.

Instantly, the millennium puzzle began to shine to make way for the spiritual exchange, but both were still in limbo, looking in opposite directions, then back to each other.

"What happened?" Yami asked, without looking.

Yugi flinched at how Yami had spoken, so cold, almost indifferent. Tightening the puzzle that was in his hands, he replied, "You are so distant."

Yami, with no answer, only pressed his lips together and looked down. "Well," Yugi went on, feeling that he would not receive an answer, "I guess you must be tired too. I'll let you rest now."

"Yugi ... I ..." Yami muttered, as he clenched his fists.

Yugi lowered his gaze and smiled. It was better this way, without another word he turned. He didn't want to say anything that would insinuate anything that could open the wound that was already forming. "Its better this way Yami" He said and walked away.

Immediately, Yami turned to grab Yugi's arm and stopped. His fingers clung to the fabric of Yugi's sleeve. "Wait don't go!" He exclaimed, releasing Yugi's arm.

Yugi stood there, saying nothing as he turned to face Yami. "Tell me what time it is!" Yami continued, "Is it tomorrow yet?"

"Yes." Yugi replied, looking at Yami now. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to worry about the time." He said with a shy smile.

"Then we are almost out of time." Yami paused, his eyes falling. "I didn't want to bring it up. I don't want to make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Is that why you are being so distant?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said, sadly.

"But, being so distant from you hurts me. I feel so cut off from you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know." Yami continued, without looking at Yugi. "I don't like this distance either. It hurts me as well."

"Do you think that I don't know?" Said Yugi, rather upset and hurt. "I've tried to avoid the issue by acting as if I didn't care! But this is something that can't be avoided!"

Yami did not want to face him. He was too sad with sorrow to look Yugi in the eye. "Go on like you intended? Ignoring me!" Yugi yelled.

Yami turned to Yugi, sadness prominent on his face. Enduring all the pain in his heart and his being. Without hesitation, he approached Yugi and stroked his face. "No." He exclaimed softly. "I did not mean for you to feel ignored! I just want to make this as painless for both us... for you most of all. I cannot stand to see you hurt. It kills me every time."

"I know." Yugi said, taking the hand that covered his cheek, holding his against it. He felt something cold, but soft. He had discovered another secret of Yami's that was kept hidden until now. Closing his eyes, he continued, "You feel so real that sometimes I forget that you are a spirit." Yugi chuckled lightly.

Yami looked surprised; it was an unexpected remark from his friend. "How I wish that for just one moment I could feel that way in the real world." Yugi continued, squeezing Yami's hand more and more tightly. "That you could be here before my eyes, as a person and not a spirit." Yugi was revealing everything now.

Yami was taken aback. Realizing Yugi was bearing his heart to him and he never felt this while sharing the same mind and body, but he understood Yugi's pain. He got a little nervous and his friend noticed, releasing his hand. "Forget it." Yugi said his voice sorry. "I shouldn't of said that."

"But Yugi!" Yami said quickly. Realizing he hurt Yugi.

"I know what you can't do," Yugi replied with a sweet smile. "It was just something that escaped my mouth." And he turned to walk away. "I'd better go to bed now. See you tomorrow Yami."

"YUG! WAIT! PLEASE!" Yami called out.

Yugi turned and kissed his fingers and then place them on Yami's lips. He smiled softly and said "Good night Mi Hitori No Boku."

Before Yami could say or do anything, Yugi had passed through the door that separated the sides of their minds. When it closed, Yami was within the millennium puzzle, alone.

Yugi returned to his original form, already taken the puzzle from around his neck, laying it on the table carefully. 'It's better that way.' He said to himself. And sadly, he closed his eyes, sleep evading him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just One Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make any sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told that it's much better. I hope you like it.

NOTE: Sorry if it seems kinda a rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains a LEMON! Don't like then don't read. I don't want to offend anybody!

_**Chapter 3 - Just One Night**_

Inside the puzzle, Yami clenched fists. Great frustration and anger coursed through him. _"If only I could…"_ He thought aloud, _"If my power as pharaoh could..."_

He looked toward the door. On his forehead, the sacred symbol shone brightly. Slowly, he approached the door that separated him from Yugi. "Even for just this one night, I beg the hidden power of my puzzle to give me this one chance, just one is all I ask."

He stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes. "Because," He said as he gripped the cold handle and tugged hard, opening the door, "this is the last night. My last chance to be with the one I love."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

The puzzle began to shine from behind Yugi and he lay still. It wasn't normal for it to shine on its own, and although he turned to check, he noticed the reflection of light on the walls. His heart stuttered. It was then he felt something strong and firm wrap around his shoulders and pulled him back. What he felt behind him was solid and warm, but taken by surprise he didn't move afraid whatever it was may hurt him or worse find a way to hurt Yami. "Yugi." A soft voice whispered.

"Yami?" Yugi asked startled.

Yami embraced him with great force, a sigh escaping his lips. Shakily, Yugi lifted his hands and grasped Yami's arms that were around his shoulders and waist, and squeezed hard. He thought he would die here. "Am I dreaming?" Yugi muttered softly.

"No." Yami's voice seemed stronger and clearer.

Yugi closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He sighed, faintly. Yami's breathing was slow and steady against his back. "How did you?" Yugi asked finally.

"I really don't know." Yami answered truthfully. "I wished with all my heart on the millennium puzzle and well, here I am."

Yugi, careful not to break Yami's strong embrace, turned to face him. Yami was more real than he ever imagined. Without hesitation, his hands touched Yami's face, examining it slowly, running his fingers through Yami's hair, cheeks, and lips. All the while containing the excitement that now tore through his chest and clouded his vision. In the end, Yugi clung to Yami, who had made him feel secure, and burst into tears. "I'm afraid Yami." Yugi said softly.

He felt Yami squeeze him slightly, resting his head on Yugi's. This gesture only made Yugi cling tighter. "Don't be afraid Yugi." Yami said. "I do not want to leave you, but I'm interfering in your life."

"I don't care! As long as you are by my side!" Yugi replied without thinking. "I may sound selfish, but it's true! For you it may not be as difficult as it is for me! I don't want to lose you Yami!" Yugi said through tears.

"Do you think that this is easy for me, Yugi?" Yami responded with grief, as he held Yugi tighter. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stand by your side! I want to be with you Yugi." Tears of his own were now falling down his cheeks.

Yugi shuddered. Yami's voice sounded so sad. "But if I occupy your soul, if I continue to exist alongside you," Yami continued, "I will most likely hurt you in the future and I don't want that."

"Let me take that risk! Please!" Yugi exclaimed, raising his head.

"NO!" Yami's voice was powerful and determined

Pushing Yugi back, separating them completely. "Forgive me." Yugi said softly. "I know you can't stay. I know you must go back to the ancient past. But…"

Yami noticed that Yugi was crying silently, his head bowed and hands crossed over his chest. He suspected that Yugi couldn't hold himself together any longer. They both were hurting, holding back the truth, but there was no turning back. "Yes, I must return," Yami continued his voice softer now. "It is inevitable. But do not allow me to win easily tomorrow…please?" He took Yugi's chin in his hand.

"I won't. I promised you an honorary duel." Yugi said, looking into Yami's eyes. "And don't you let me win either."

"No...Of course not." Yami said with a small smile.

They looked at each other for a few short seconds while Yami stroked Yugi's face. Yami leaned his head down and rested his forehead on Yugi's and slowly began to wipe Yugi's tears away with his thumb. Then he said, "Believe me I too am afraid. You don't know how I wish that our situation was different. But fate has willed it this way. We knew from the moment we decided to be together, that this would happen sooner or later."

"I know." Yugi said as he took the hand that caressed his face and kissed its palm, holding it against his lips. "This is our farewell, right?"

Yami lowered his head in resignation. Yugi feared the answer to that question. "I'm afraid so." Yami said closing his eyes, to prevent the escape of more tears.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dream or Reality

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make any sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told that it's much better. I hope you like it.

NOTE: Sorry if it seems kinda a rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains Yaoi! Don't like then don't read. I don't want to offend anybody!

_Chapter 4 - Dream or Reality_

At that moment, Yugi clasped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tight. Yami opened his crimson eyes, looking down only to meet Yugi's amethyst one's. "Yami," he muttered between sobs. "My pharaoh."

"Yugi…my beloved little Yugi." Yami said lovingly.

They kissed hard, as if they never had before, embracing almost desperate because of the sadness they felt. They did not need words; there was nothing else to say. Only the rush of their emotions. To forget for a moment, that this was their last time together.

Yugi wanted to clear his mind. He wanted to be this way with Yami many times in the past, especially after Yami had visited him in his dreams and declared his love to Yugi, with gentle caresses and sweet, tender and passionate kisses.

Now, however, their feelings were sadder. How many times Yugi had longed for Yami to be real, to feel all of Yami, to claim him as his own? How many times he had wanted to wake up the next day to find Yami lying in bed with him. To see and know that what he felt tonight was reality and not a dream? And now that Yami was here, in front of his eyes, resting on his body on the bed next to him, and for it to be the last night. What an irony! Having waited so long for his one dream to come true...to only have it shattered by him leaving.

But that's not what made him grieve. He grieved what tomorrow would bring, to not have Yami there, so alive, so warm. Yugi was happy that they were allowed this farewell instead of a cold goodbye to the millennium puzzle. He felt comforted by this thought and Yami could feel his little one relax. "I love you...I love you my little aibou." He heard Yami whisper in his ear, as he kissed his neck.

Yugi shuddered, how could words uttered from his love make him feel so alive? "I love you too Mi Hitori No Boku." Yugi answered faintly. "You don't know just how much I love you."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, smiling, as he stroked. Their clothes were messy, almost naked on the sheets next to each other. They knew what would happen, they didn't need to say. But, Yugi suddenly remembered something, the door to his room wasn't locked. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked as his lips grazed Yugi's collar bone.

Yugi moaned lightly as a wave rippled down his body causing him to shudder. "The doors unlocked and well...I'm afraid Joey might walk in. You know how he always enters without knocking." Yugi joked.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Yami said in a sexual growl. "Would you like for me to close and lock it?"

"Please?" Yugi asked, not wanting Yami to leave his side.

Yami smiled lightly and kissed Yugi on the forehead, hopped out of bed, and immediately, slammed the door shut after looking both ways down the hall for insurance that Joey or any one else was approaching. He turned to see Yugi smiling, and his arms spread out wide beckoning Yami's return. "I should've known you would do that." He said with a smile as Yami climbed back under the covers and into his arms.

"Of course ... The last thing I want to do is to leave you." Yami said lovingly.

Taking Yugi's face in his hands, he captured Yugi's lips with his own, and they returned to kissing, more tenderly now, and slowly the clothes were laid aside on the floor. Now feeling the warmth from each other with no restrictions to hold them back.

Yugi wished that this night wouldn't end, it was a dream from which he didn't wanna wake from, but Yami's caresses and kisses told that all of this was true. "It's not a dream." Yami chuckled lightly, hearing Yugi's thoughts through the mind link they shared. He turned Yugi's face to look over at him, "It is as real as myself."

"Love me Yami! Claim me as your's" Yugi whispered sadly. "I want to belong to you and only you. I want to remember tonight."

Yami leaned all his weight on Yugi's soft body, kissing his forehead. "Are you giving me permission Yugi? You know before you had said you weren't ready." Yami asked.

"Yes, I want you and only you forever!" Yugi exclaimed.

With this Yami groweld lovingly as he claimed Yugi's lips. His tongue tracing his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yugi willingly let him in. Their tongues raged war as their bodies moved together, rising and falling like ocean waves. Yami kissed Yugi's neck lightly grazing his lips along, tracing lines on him. Yugi moaned and begged for more. Yami gripped Yugi's hips tightly arcing his back. "Are you really ready aibou?" He asked Yugi again, he wanted to be sure this is what Yugi wanted.

"Claim me Mi Hitori No Boku! Please!" Yugi moaned as Yami entered him slowly.

Yami was careful to take it slow at first, he didn't want to hurt his little one. Allowing it to stretch, he stroked back and forth. Yugi moaned gripping the pillow, his body rippling as Yami made unyielding love to him. "I love you my Pharaoh! AH! I love you..." He managed to say.

"And I love you my little one!" Yami gasped,

The continued till both bodies shuddered and they both collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. Coiled in each other embrace, unwilling to let go.

"I do not want dawn to come." Yami said. "But I was only given tonight..." He said, his thoughts trailing off as the sorrow swallowed him once more.

"I understand." Yugi said and embraced Yami. "I don't want the dawn to come either." Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Do not be sad...please." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. "Let's make tonight night a beautiful memory."

Yugi smiled and clung to Yami's body with more strength, their bodies begin to crave each other again, forgetting what was to come tomorrow.

"I am yours...I will always be yours...though tomorrow will do us part...I will always be yours." Yugi confessed.

Yugi clung to his hair when he felt Yami's lips close to the belly as he slowly decended down Yugi's body. Slowly, his lips dropped lower and lower until Yugi let out a soft moan. Yami was logical, he knew Yugi's weaknesses, but now it was as if he was exploring Yugi for the first time because, in some way, it was true. Because it was the first time Yami was able to love this way. Before he could not.

"Please...let time stand still...just for tonight." He said softly.

Yugi held on to Yami's warm back while Yami loved him. Among disordered sheets, they mutually surrendered to each other.

While the ship was underway, all those who were on the upper leaves had no idea what was happening in that lonely room.

They continued with caresses and tender kisses, loving each other to death, their warms bodies hot and wet moving together, feeling alive as if electricity moved through them, until both bodies shook and fell, holding hands they laid their heads on the pillow.

How long was it after that? They didn't know, nor did they care. For them this was an eternal night. They wanted to spend every moment together, before dawn came bringing with it the destruction of them.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered, leaning on his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Yami whispered, resting his head on Yugi's.

"Would you hold me closer, tighter?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled as he clung Yugi closer to him, tears began to fall slowly down his cheeks. Not knowing that Yugi wept silently with him.

"I love you so much it hurts." Yami said, clinging to Yugi's thin body.

"Me too. My heart aches." Yugi said, yielding to Yami's warm embrace. " But I am comforted a little, knowing that the outcome is not for certain."

"That's right." Yami said as he lifted Yugi's face gently by the chin, with a sad smile. "Do not cry." and kissed her forehead.

Yugi leaned up and kissed the tears that were falling down Yami's face. "Don't you cry." He said with a smile.

Yami wrapped his arms tight around his abiou. But as the dawn began to come over the crest of the mountain, the coldness of his spirit form began to show. "I don't wanna fall asleep." Yugi said suddenly.

"You must, or else you'll won't be able to duel your hardest tomorrow." Yami replied.

"But if I fall asleep, I'll wake up tomorrow and you won't be here, like this with me!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami wanted to forget about it for now. He turned a little to fit over Yugi and looked into his eyes. He smiled. "Forget about tomorrow...please?" He begged.

Yugi understood what those deep, piercing violet eyes meant ."We've been together so long that the mere fact of thinking this being our last night kills me." He said finally. "I will not make you only a memory."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Yami asked suddenly.

Yugi looked at him strangely. "Ye...yes ... Why?"

"Because tomorrow if you win, do not think that will be our farewell." Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, sounding confused and distressed.

"Lets just say, you never know what could happen. What the outcome of the duel will be." Yami said.

"What are you saying? That there may be a slight possibility that no matter what happens tomorrow...?" Yugi began but was cut off.

"You never know what the outcome will be, right? Who knows I may win tomorrow and stay with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled warmly as he snuggled into Yami's chest. That idea struck him as ideal and wanted to believe it to be a slight possibility. Anyway, fate always has suprises, and that might be true.

"I feel a little better now." He whispered. "But...the pain continues to ache in my heart. The thought that this may be our last night."

Yami sighed sadly, "I know."

They huddled among those warm sheets, hoping that the dawn did not come yet.

_"If we can be together in this era ...could it really be a possibility. "_

_"When I think about it like that, saying goodbye wouldn't be so hard. Would it? "_

Yami waited till Yugi fell asleep. He had noticed he was starting to disappear and he didn't want to worry Yugi. He rose cautiously to approach the puzzle, to beg for a little more time. He didn't want to leave yet, he wanted to wait till dawn came.

"It's so hard," he told the puzzle, "I can't live without him. I have remained strong and for what...to beg on my knees for a little more time to only prolong this agony? Having a little more time will not stop the outcome tomorrow, but at least I'll be with him little more."

"I can't go back yet. Not yet!" He fell to his knees by the table, pouring out all the pain and anger that he had been holding back all this time. He had endured much, had been strong, but even a pharaoh could only endure so much.

Yugi woke up and saw Yami standing next to the puzzle, wiping his face. He didn't want to bother him, he couldn't. So he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. Then after a few minutes, he felt Yami lay next to him and hug him from behind. How many times had he woken up in the middle of the night, seeking Yami's warm body among those messy sheets, searching for his embrace to make sure he was still there? For both of them, this had been the best night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Comatose

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told it's much better! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER #2: I don't own the song 'Comatose'. This song belongs to the amazing band known as Skillet. It is off the album that is also called Comatose. I figured the song was painful and resembled what Yugi is going through. Also, I just happened to be listening to this album while I've been writing this fan fiction and it seems to fit.

NOTE: Sorry if it seems rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains a LEMON! Don't like then don't read! I don't want to offend anybody!

_**Chapter 5 - Comatose**_

As the dawn light shown through the window, Yami gazed at Yugi beside him asleep, he was smiling. He gave Yugi a small kiss, before unwinding himself from Yugi's grasp gently as to not wake his love and walked away, leaving a light _'Goodbye, I love you abiou'_ in the air.

When Yugi woke a few hours later, only the millennium puzzle lay on the pillow next to him. The item that held Yami's spirit in the night before. Stretching out his hand he realized that Yami's side of the bed still remained warm. Yugi just smiled as he embraced the puzzle and wept.

The day had finally arrived.

Ygui finished arranging his things, to keep all ancient objects in a large bag. The boat had touched down and everyone had to leave right away. He had to hurry. Perhaps others were waiting for him and didn't want them to worry about him.

He hung up the puzzle around his neck and smiled. Immediately, a warm caress touched his face. "It's time." Yugi said.

_'I know. Are you ready?' _Yami's voice echoed.

"Just a second." He embraced the puzzle tightly to his chest.

Instantly, a vague silhouette embraced him from behind, holding him tightly. "I love you Mi Hitori No Boku."

_"I love you too. If I had the chance... to make a wish_

_...I'd wish for you to stay here by my side..._

_...Forever.' _Yami's voice said lovingly.

"Me too." Yugi agreed.

_'Shall we go?'_ Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. He knew he couldn't avoid it anymore. There was no turning back now. He left his room, shutting the door behind him a twing of grief tugged at his heart for the memories that room held now closing the door was like closing the door on a dream that would never come true. Yugi proceeded down the hall and up the stairs, and there he was greeted by his friend Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke. "Hey there bud how'd ya sleep?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" Yugi replied, lost in thought. "Oh yeah fine. I slept fine." He lied.

Yugi pushed past his friends and continued to where Ishizu stood, waiting for him. "Hey guys, what's the matter with Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know." Tea replied. "But from the look on his face, I'd say he's really upset that he may lose the Pharaoh to the afterlife today. His eyes, such sadness. He looks like he didn't sleep a wink."

Joey couldn't help but worry for his best friend. Yugi had always been there for him when he was in need of a friend. And now Yugi needed him, but Yugi wouldn't let him in. Yugi wouldn't share what he was going on inside his head, and his heart. _'If only I could help him somehow! If only there was a way to keep the Pharaoh here instead of him returning to the afterlife and leaving Yugi behind.'_ Joey thought, clenching his fists as he bowed his head.

Just then, Joey felt eyes gazing at him. Quickly he glanced up to meet the dark brown eyes of Ishizu staring at him. _'Is she...smiling!'_ Joey thought. Ishizu was staring at him, a small smile on her face. Slightly she nodded her head and turned, escorting Yugi off the ship up towards the temple.

_'Could she hear me?'_ Joey asked. No there was no way, then again who knows. Nothing was ever normal anymore ever since Yugi got his millennium puzzle, especially after they found out about Yami when Yugi's soul had been claimed by the seal of Oricalcous!

"Come on man! You gonna stand there all day in daze or are you going to come support Yugi?" Tristan yelled back.

Joey quickly shook his head and ran over to his friends. "Sorry 'bout that guys." He said sheepishly.

"What's gotten into you man, for a minute there it looked like you'd seen a ghost." Tristan asked. A tone of concern covered his voice.

"Well I was just thinking, if there was some way for the Pharaoh to stay with Yugi, instead of leaving him you know. And when I sked that to myself, Ishizu was staring at me like as if she could hear my thoughts." Joey explained what he'd just experienced. "Call me crazy but I think there's something she's not telling us."

"You may be right. We never know what's for sure anymore ever since all this crazy stuff started happening." Tea jumped in.

"Let's just hope that this all ends well, for Yugi's sake." Tristan said, and they all nodded in agreement.

As they continued up the path, Yugi was lost deep in thought. He remembered all the good times with Yami. The laughter they shared, the duels they fought, the struggles they overcame, the tears, the anger, the saddness; but most importantly the love they had for each other. Yugi's heart ached with the hole that had started to form last night, he wrapped his arms around himself again trying to hold himself together.

Yami could feel his abiou's distress, he wished hard on the puzzle _'Please, please let there be some way to end this torture. It kills me to see him like this. Please, if my powers as Pharaoh could change our fate...please!'_

Yami felt he needed to remain strong. For him and for Yugi, as he always done since they've been together. He has always shielded Yugi, supported him in his sturggles, pulled him through tough duels, but nothing could've prepared them for this. Nothing could've helped them prepare to leave the other behind. If there was way for them to be together Yami knew in his heart, without a doubt, he would take it

Yugi continued to walk up the path. Following close behind Ishizu. When suddenly a song came to him, and how perfect it was. Remembering he had his Ipod with him, and not wanting to endure the growing silence anymore, he reached into his bag and pulled it out. He placed the ear buds in his ears and searched for the song. Once he found it, he cranked up the volume till it blocked everything out. A small intro began, then the artist began to sing:

_'I hate feelin' like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you..'_

'So true.' Yugi thought to himself. He let the song continue on.

_'Comatose..._

_I'll never wake up without and overdose of you...'_

Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes, the song spoke every word of how his heart was feeling. Little did he know Yami was listening as well.

_'I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)...'_

Yugi recalled everything that happened last night. How Yami felt so alive next to him, the warmth of his skin against his, the rythmic beat of his heart beating in time with Yugi's. How he longed for that moment again. Shaking lightly, the song carried on.

'_I hate livin' without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an over dose of you...'_

Yugi clenched his side tighter. It was as if every word tore at the hole in his breaking heart. Attempting to make it bigger, to make the pain grow stronger.

_'I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)...'_

Yami's heart ached. The lyrics of the song spoke true to how he and Yugi felt. The both longed for the dream that they could be together. To wake every morning to the other. If only it were true.

The artist carried on as the song climaxed!

_'Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes_

_Open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without and overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_OH!_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real!'_

As the song came to an end, Yugi gasped a little. 'Have I been holding my breath this whole time?' He thought to himself.

He glanced around him, his friends were looking at him concern on their face. He smiled in reassurance that nothing was wrong, that he was fine. They all smiled in return, for there was no need for words. Little did Yugi know that Yami was planning on making their dream a reality, no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Decision

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! This is a revision of a Yaoi that I have because to some of my fans it doesn't make sense. So I'm adding some of my own twists on it and so far was told it's much better! I hope you like it!

NOTE: Sorry if it seems rough, still kinda working on it.

WARNING: This story contains a LEMON! Don't like then don't read! I don't want to offend anybody!

_**Chapter 6 - The Decision**_

After what seemed like forever, they had finally arrived at the door to the afterlife. Yugi took his place, closing his eyes, the millennium puzzle began to glow. It's ancient magic tore the two souls apart into their separate bodies. For a moment, Yugi and Yami stared longingly into each other's eyes. Tears forming in Yugi's, he bowed his head down in hopes Yami wouldn't see.

Slowly, Yami walked to his abiou, placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head. Yugi's amethyst eyes met Yami's violet one's. They burned with a flame he'd never seen before, as if Yami's soul burned aching for something, but what?

"Don't let me win easily.' Yami stated. "Remember, you promised me an honarary duel."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his Mi Hitori No Boku "I remember. You must keep to your promise too."

Yami looked down at him now, a questioning look no his face. "That if I lose, you stay." Yugi reminded him.

"My word is my bond." Yami replied as he kissed Yugi lightly, holding him tightly.

They kissed for a moment, and when they broke apart Yugi gazed up at Yami, "I love you my Pharaoh." He managed to say, his throat tight.

"I love you my little abiou, always and forever." Yami said, fighting back tears.

Reluctantly, they let go of each other and took their places on opposite sides of the dueling area. Holding out their left arm, their duel disks kicked to life and as their life points counted up to 4000, they said in unison "It's time to duel!"

"I think I'll start things off." Yami said, drawing his first card.

Yugi nodded, and with that the duel raged on.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi was now sitting in the lead in perfect position to deliver the final blow and win the duel. Yami waited patiently, smiling he knew his abiou was ready. Tears welled in Yugi's eyes as he ordered his monster to deliver the finishing blow. As Yami's life points hit zero, Yugi fell to his knees tears erupting from his eyes, his body shaking with the saddness that now consumed him. He could no longer hold it back. "I'm sorry Yami, I'm so sorry." He cried.

Yami got to his feet, and almost ran to Yugi. Once he reached him he kneeled and wrapped his arms around him tightly as the doors began to open. Looking over with tears in his eyes, he glared into the light of the afterlife. He didn't want to go, not now, not ever! He wanted to stay with his abiou, but how? Was their fate truely sealed? "It is time my Pharaoh." Ishizu said, her piercing gaze boring into is back. Yami didn't move.

"No, I won't leave him." He growled through clenched teeth hugging Yugi, who was now shuddering from the emense sorrow coursing through his body, tighter.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but you must." Ishizu said again unmoving.

Yami closed his eyes, but reluctantly let go of Yugi. He placed his hand under Yugi's chin and lifted his face so he could see Yugi's eyes that were now red and puffy from crying. "I love you abiou! I will always love you now and forever! No matter how far apart we are." Yami said softly.

"N-No p-p-please d-don't g-g-go." Yugi begged him between sobs.

Yami couldn't bear it, seeing Yugi like this was torture. He had to do something to ease his suffering. "Please Ishizu, I beg of you! Isn't there another way." Yami asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid not." Ishizu replied, glancing over at Joey.

Joey looked at her questioningly. Yami clenched his fists as his body quaked. He needed to calm his anger, but couldn't find a way. The pain in his heart was too great. As he gazed at the doors, he began to walk slowly toward them. "Wait Yami!" Joey called.

Yami froze. He turned slowly to face Joey, "What is it Joey?"

"Don't go yet, I think there's something Ishizu isn't telling us. I sensed it back at the boat when I was thinking the same thing myself. Now spill it Ishizu what is it you're not telling them huh? Is there another way or not?" Joey yelled as he pulled his creepy chin, balling a fist and holding it in the air.

"Well..." Ishizu began.

"Yes?" Yami glared at her now. "What is it Ishizu? Tell me!" He belowed.

"I'm sorry for not saying this earlier my Pharaoh. I didn't realize how much you cared for Yugi. But seeing the pain in your eyes and seeing the fragile state of Yugi I must tell you this." She paused for a moment.

Yami waited, tensed. What was she hiding from them?

"You have a choice my Pharaoh." Ishizu said finally.

"What?" Yami gasped, taken aback.

"You have a choice. To pick your destiny." She continued

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she speaking the truth? Could he really chose his fate?

"You may choose to walk through those doors and return to the past and continue your life as Pharaoh, the King of Egypt. Or, you can choose to stay here and live with Yugi for eternity."

Yami could barely stand. He fell to his knees, a mix of emotion welling up in him. Everyone in the room, except for Yugi, stared at him. After what seemed like a long moment, Yami returned to his feet and walked towards the doors. "No...no Yami what are you doing?" Tristan yelled.

"You can't leave Yugi like this! Not after all you've been through together!" Tea cried.

"Come on, don't you care about Yugi at all? Judging from the kiss you two shared before the duel I would say you care more than you're letting on. HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING YAMI!" Joey couldn't believe his eyes, was the Pharaoh really going to leave his best friend just like that?

"You all have eyes but you do not see." Yami said.

Confused, they are stared at him.

Yami shut the doors hard and backed away. "I choose to stay." He said, turning to Ishizu. "I choose to stay with him."

Ishizu nodded "I understand. You shall now have a body of your own my Pharaoh. You will not need to return to the millennium puzzle. You now are as real as myself and anyone in this room. I wish you both a long and happy life together." With that Ishizu bowed, turned and walked away. Everyone; Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke mouth's dropped. They had been wrong, Yami wasn't leaving Yugi, he was closing the doors to his ancient past.

Yami turned to Yugi now. He slowly approached his abiou hoping not to startle him. He sat next to Yugi and pulled his little one into his lap. Rocking back and forth he rubbed Yugi's back soothing him. Yugi had been crying so hard, he didn't know who it was that was holding him. "Shhh...abiou it's alright. Everything is alright." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Y-Yami i-i-is t-that y-you?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Yes my love." Yami replied lovingly.

"B-b-but h-how?" Yugi asked.

"Ishizu gave me a choice. She allowed me to pick my destiny, and I chose to stay here with you." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I-I t-t-thought..." Yugi began only to be silenced my Yami's lips on his.

Yami held the kiss for a while, till he felt his little one relax and calm down. Taking his hand he craddled Yugi's face, wipping a tear away with his thumb. Pulling away he gazed into Yugi's beautiful eyes. "Are we better now?" He asked lightly.

"Yes." Yugi said shyly.

Yami smiled and hugged his abiou tightly. Yugi wrapped his arms around his Mi Hitori No Boku, he couldn't believe he was here, to stay with him forever. "Yugi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" The tone in Yami's voice sounded almost shy.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami let go, took Yugi, and placed him on the stone steps beside him. Feeling ancy he stood up, _'Ok it's now or never.' _He said to himself

Yugi looked at him in concern. Did Yami regret his decision to stay? "What is it Yami?"

"Yugi...I love you. I always have, I always will. You were the light that shone in the darkness of my soul. When I met you, everything in my life changed. Everything seemed brighter, happier. And you were so accepting of me. At first you were afraid of me, but you grew to trust me. We became close friends, but soon you became someone more to me. More than someone I was meant to protect." He rambled.

Yugi stared in confusion as Yami continued. "I'm sorry...you forget I'm a 5 thousand year old spirit. My social skills are kinda rusty." He said jokingly

Yugi laughed "Go on Yami."

Yami relaxed a little, to see his abiou smiling again made it much easier. "Yugi what I mean to say is, I love you. I want to be with you from now until eternity. So I guess...w-what I'm asking is..."

With this he got down on one knee, pulling a small, round, black leather box from the pocket on his second belt. "Will you marry me abiou?" Yami asked, opening the lid to reveal a small band ring that glistend with diamonds the had been inlaid into the metal.

Yugi's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You want me to marry you?" He asked finally

"Only if you'll still have me." Yami purred.

"Of course I'll have you Yami. I've always wanted you." Yugi said, crying again but this time tears of joy.

"So...is that a yes?" Yami asked.

"Yes, yes of course it's yes." Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled from ear to ear "Glad to hear it." He said, taking the ring from the box and slidding onto Yugi's left hand's ring finger.

Squeeling, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck tightly. Yami hugged him in return, both laughing. Yami kissed Yugi's neck, jaw, cheek, then chin till he captured Yugi's lips with his. They shared a passionate kiss, forgetting for the moment that the others were still in the room.

"Well...this is awkward." Duke said, breaking the silence.

Chuckling, Yami broke the kiss. "Ready abiou?"

"Ready?" Yugi asked. "Ready for what?"

"To begin our life together? Even though your grandpa would be happy to accomodate us, I think it's time we found a place to call our own. Don't you think?" Yami asked, stretching out his hand.

Yugi took it willingly "Yes, I'm ready."

With that they walked hand and hand back to the boat that was waiting for them. The all climbed aboard and prepared to leave. "I love you Mi Hitori No Boku." Yugi said as he hugged Yami.

"And I love you my little abiou. Always and forever." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed the top of his head.

_'For Enternity!' _They thought together through the link they shared and soon they set sail back to the city of Domino, where they're old journey began, and where their new one would begin.

Well that's the end of Last Night. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it. Please review, vote, and comment below.

Also, be sure to check out my other Yaoi fanfiction called 'Fallen Moon' I will be picking back up on that one today.


End file.
